The present disclosure relates to an antenna for vehicles, and more particularly, to an antenna for vehicles, which is capable of securing isolation between LTE (Long Term Evolution) antennas, thereby minimizing interference between the LTE antennas.
In general, a vehicle antenna includes a GPS (Global Positioning System) antenna, a DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) antenna and the like.
The GPS antenna and an XM patch antenna have a structure that emits signals to the top of a vehicle. Furthermore, TMU (Telematics management unit), HSDPA (High-Speed Downlink Packet Access), and DMB antennas have a structure that emits signals in all directions of a vehicle, and signal interference between the respective antennas is small.
The related art of the present invention is disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2010-0104739 published on Sep. 29, 2010 and entitled “Shade band antenna installed in vehicle”.